


I'm no hero

by Selwyn111



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I have been consumed by overwatch and wish to post more than dishonored, I know generic name, Jack goes through bad times, Mei was mentionoed but nothing really happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selwyn111/pseuds/Selwyn111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soldier 76's perspective after he joined twenty-one heroes overwatch, his first capture the point mission.  Doesn't go so well after the match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm no hero

Hanamura, the flower village. Quiet, peaceful place in Japan, and indifferent from the rest of the world corrupt. The Shimada clan once small had grown and corrupted, small crimes at first but it had reached the tipping point. Crime consumed him and still some believed it the clan name. 

The hero pool, working in two groups of six to resolve conflicts around the world. Small parts in larger plans that higher-ups and the world need. 

Jack Morrison remembers helping around the globe with Overwatch, bases open to him with his same ideals for peace. But fell to corruption, a tipping point had it disbanded. Winston knew where there was enough and brought them back when Talon and other nefarious associations was becoming a real threat once again. 

Jack Morrison's body went missing along with a colleague Gabriel Reyes in a Swiss base. He did not die, as so many had thought, and although it was very cliché he did see his former partners bow their heads and fold a flag in his honor. Folding another flag for Reyes, no body was found for him either. 

Teaming up with mercenaries to try and do the right thing. All while under the control of corporations. He could not bring himself to shoot any of his old teammates. He could not speak for his teammates; an Australian man, an omnic Bastion unit, a DJ, and a pair of ninjas they were Shimada clan. 

He managed to reinvent himself, still having some lingering thoughts from his old team. Despite not having lived in Hanamura, he was a sure born leader, it was unspoken. But there was a small amount of respect from those around him, taking his orders with little complaint. 

He managed to easily spot where everyone should go. Moving to tactical positions and explaining their strategic points quickly. They were defending two points if the first was taken they could defend the second one. One of the advantages of defending was a simplicity of when Hanamura was integrated into the surrounding city. The large door allowed for limited access, three points of entry. The main door and two small window openings, it would not be an easy feat for a man to climb up to there. 

He noticed the so called junker eyeing up the bastion unit, he asked the junker to move to a good vantage point to keep an eye on the door. The bastion unit was to stay inside the defense point with a defense view of the door. He nods slowly as he sees the bastion unit switch into its sentry configuration. A machine that has caused so much destruction showing a compassionate side as a small bird lands on the unit. 

He tears his eyes away from the unit at the sight of an old feud between two of his teammates. The two from the clan, he could only assume that this Genji and Hanzo both have a history complicated with each other to be polite. He shakes his head and moves towards them, "Enough of this, we got to work together on this. Then you two can go back to bickering with each other. Got it?"

The cyborg is first to respond, "I am willing to work with my family. For this cause, for any cause. I do not hold onto the same anger he has." 

"I too am willing to work with anyone to keep the Shimada clan in a good name even if it has fallen in reputation." Hanzo responds with an underline of frustration in his voice. 

"Bow user I will need you to find a spot over to the left of the door defensible closer to the window," Soldier 76 gestures to the top of a nearby roof, "if you got to get closer for a good shot just try to avoid being shot." 

"I usually try to avoid being shot." Hanzo say sarcastically as he starts moving to position.

"And what about me?" Genji asks Solider 76.

"You and I are going to be on the front lines. We’ll have the bastion unit backing us up, and you as well." Soldier 76 points to the DJ. 

"I got a name it's Lucio," Lucio responds while waiting in line to be told where to go. 

"Alright Lucio, Genji." Soldier 76 is unsure if he got the right one, hearing no back talk he knows he guessed right. The three of them move towards the ajar door Genji waiting behind the door alongside Lucio and Soldier 76 waiting in the doorway, waiting for the other team. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

They didn't have to wait long, a small murmur was heard down the streets and then the roar of gunfire. Jack recognizes them as soon as he sees them, most of them former allies. 

Winston, Tracer, Mercy, Anas' daughter Pharah, the scientist Mei, and a strange large man with a meat hook. 

Moving in and out of cover Soldier 76 tries not to do any real damage to his former Overwatch members. He still wants to make sure that the point is defended but his shots are half aimed in the direction and at the armor for most of them. 

"Genji wait here and only attack if anyone makes it too close." Soldier 76 says noticing the pre-battle energy small nervous movements. 

They hold this position for seven minutes, Soilder 76 is sure he can hear sirens faintly in the distance. When on a manhunt the selective hearing had come in handy during a fist fight. Their opponents make little headway through their defensives, it was Winston who had made it the farthest. Jumping through the top of the door, Genji nods to Solider 76 and moves towards Winston drawing his blade still holding his shurikens. 

It's Jack who looks back breaking concentration from the front lines, turning back to the front lines. He sees Mercy raising into the sky following Pharahs movements preparing to go over the door. Jack puts on his tactical visor and it starts to aim him for their heads but shaking his head he shifts it to the flight engine of their suits. 

Pharah managed to get a quarter way up the door, then she is blasted forwards towards the wall beside the door. Mercy starts to yell out for Winston's help, the explosion had actually managed to injure her. Jack closes his eyes and takes a more careful aim with Mercy's valkyrie suit, he locks onto the left wing, destroying it. He did not want to shadow any of their funerals, none of his colleagues. 

Mercy also goes down to the ground ignoring her suits damages to try and to help Pharah. The sirens start to approach getting closer and trying to break into their city block. Winston covered in a few deep cuts through his armor jumps past Solider 76 to get back to us team shouting. "Team we need to get back. Sirens approaching, we can't get caught." 

Mei and Tracer help Mercy carry Pharah out and Soldier 76 watches by just peeking his head out. He is greeted with Winston's tesla cannon. The shock pulses through him, his body clenches as electricity makes his muscles spasm., pulling on the trigger releasing the rest of his clip at close quarters into Winston's armor. Soldier 76 barely feels Winston backhanding him sending him flying back from the door landing hard against the pillar. 

Winston moves away from the door to help cover their retreat. The large Australia man, a true junker by the looks of him turns and also covers their retreat. 

Soldier 76 starts to try and rise coughing and picking up his gun when Lucio comes over to him, "Hey man, you got to take care of yourself. Lemmi help you out." He knows that the kid is right but ignores him. 

"It's alright soldier," he goes for the biotic field on his belt pouch. Opening it and putting it on the ground, the field opens and a small wave of anesthetic numbing the pain. He can feel his scar tissue become hyperactive and start to work repairing any cracked bone. If it wasn’t for his enhancements at times he wouldn’t be able to move, scar tissue growing out of him like a vine. 

Lucio watches some small cuts start to scab over almost instantly. "Woah man, but the fights over we got to peace out. Don't want to be caught by any authorities, hard to be busted out of that." He grabs Soldier 76's hand and help pulls him up to his feet. He starts to move towards the edge of the compound finally seeing the Bastion unit again. 

"Our enemies have retreated, we should follow suit." Hanzo says while approaching with Genji beside him sheathing his blade. 

"Well most of them. Hey they left Roady behind. I'm not plannin on doin the same." The junker jumps down from his perch at the open window, landing heavily on his peg leg.

The junker walks past the two brothers going for the door in an accustomed awkward gait. Soldier 76 waits at the edge, looking for their carrier, he knows if worse comes to worse he could make it for an escape by himself. He sees one of the carriers moving through the sky, inside he sees his opponents. 

One of the bay doors open and Tracer sees him in the open, Jack lowers his weapon and raises his hand preparing for a salute. He rolls to the side instead as Tracer open fires not with her pulse pistols. Holding onto a larger rocket launcher, the gauntlet far too large for her arm which is the only reason Jack is alive at the moment. She had picked up Pharahs weapon and was giving a final bit of resistance.

To not give away his name, he reluctantly raises his weapon and fires in the general direction as cover fire. Going through his clip he goes for the re-load but then hears a large shell gunfire going off beside him aiming at the carrier. He turns and sees the large junker from the other team, Solider 76 was not a small man by any means. But this man was well over a foot taller than him. 

He falls back landing on his butt and hastily fumbling with his gun clip, aiming at the Junkers head. His clip jammed, he goes for his other form of attack. He pulls the side trigger for his helix rockets, he didn't see the hand appear in front of his gun trying to grab it until too late. 

"Oi! No one is going to be shooting at Roady!" the smaller of the junkers said holding onto some broken mechanical pieces his eyes quickly widen as some blood starts to seep from his arm. "You shot my arm off. You shot my arm off!... I need that!" 

"Jaimson." The larger junker says dropping his scrap gun and picking up the smaller man with one arm and placing himself between Jamison and Solider 76. "Stay away from him." 

In the span of their actions Soldier 76 had regained his footing and properly reloaded his weapon. He has it leveled at Roadhog, "You are not on my team. So why are you here?"

"Hey man woah, woah. Woah! What is happening here?" Lucio says skating up to the scuffle, "Are you guys serious? Do you not hear the sirens we’ve got to go. Overwatch was shut down we are only supposed to be here for a little bit of time." 

Lucio moves closer and notices blood trickling from Junkrats arm his jaw drops. "Okay you need my help put him down and tell me what happened." Lucio places his sonic amplifier on the ground and gingerly helps Roadhog place Junkrat on the ground. 

Jack sees what his justice was doing he realized why the smaller one was quiet. Shock, gears from the arm were embedded in his chest and most exposed skin was set to some new burns. There is a large amount blood streaked on Roadhogs shoulder where Jamison was. His actions for justice had led him here. 

He knows no words would help him or anyone. "Carrier will take six people only, you go with them." Jack says this to Roadhog and turns to leave lowering his weapon. He hears the deep gravelly voice behind him.

"Stay gone." 

He hangs his head walking towards the door. What he told that girl was true still. "I'm no hero." Jack mutters to himself over and over again. 

He walked to the main door the Hanamura district looking out and seeing new cars approaching, police cruisers. Officers step out of the cruisers and start to move in fanning out. “Sir. Overwatch members were to clear out already. You know the penalty.” the apparent police force is ready to take him into their own jails for treason and global vigilante and terrorism. 

Jack Morrison approaches the small force and drops his gun, looking down preparing to remove his visor he hears the weapons raise. Bringing his hands down from his visor he clenches his hands into fists. “Talon.”

Soldier 76 waits for the main officer to approach him. His body appears completely relaxed once he sees the officer go for their sidearm he lunges forwards. Knocking the gun out of the hands of the Talon agent grabbing him and bringing him into a choke-hold hiding his face behind the agents. “Men this is how it’s going to go down. I am going to pick up my gun and walk out of here so we can all fig-” 

His visor fills with red, if his head was not sideways he would have had his head blown off. He knows that the man is dead, these are Talon agents not officers of the law. He decides to fall with the body going for the weapon on the agents belt also grabbing his last biotic canister. He throws it at the agents and shoots it causing a decent sized explosion. 

Still holding onto the gun he starts to run for the door. Retreating back into the compound, running to where he left his team. Going straight to the edge he sees the carrier finishing its loading not so far off in the distance. 

Sprinting to the carrier providing the small amount of cover fire with the pistol he had. He sees Hanzo and Genji at the back of the carrier Hanzo has his bow raised and Genji has his hand on his sheath. The soldier can see parts of the others crowded around Junkrat in the center of the carrier, Soldier 76 raises his hand and starts to wave them off. 

“Get out of here! Fly low! Talon incoming!” He shouts and hopes they listen. Firing off his last round seeing the carrier doors close he knows he has one chance to land this. The carrier starts its takeoff, Soldier 76 jumps for the carrier.

He lands on the carrier, sliding towards the left wing. The carrier stay closer to the ground for its flight just staying above the top of the skyscrapers from the surrounding city. The carrier hovers close to one such skyscraper, he takes the hint. Sliding off the carrier to the building below, looking around him.

Jack knows he is no hero, but Soldier 76 can still do some good, and some good will have to cut it.

**Author's Note:**

> Roadhog passed going with his team because he wanted to check up on Junkrat. They were going to leave their way (they were totally going to ransack the arcade).


End file.
